Wayside Tavern 2015
by psion53
Summary: When Seth is injured Roman and Dean decide a break with his brothers is just the thing he needs, the Wayside tavern opens its doors to them, and they find this is the place where the magic begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Wayside Tavern 2015**

 ** _So I thought it was time for another visit to my little pocket dimension that is the Wayside Tavern._**

 ** _It goes without saying that I own no one or anything but the Tavern and my OC's the wrestlers belong to themselves and the WWE._**

 ** _Hope you are all going to enjoy this and please if you could take the time to leave a review I would appreciate it._**

* * *

 **Part One**

Opening the heavy old fashioned door, which none the less swung inward easily the three men stepped inside, looking round and cherishing the warmth that engulfed them. Carefully positioning his crutches to help him move over to the reception desk, the smallest of the trio leaned against the desk as he hit the bell. The other two grinned at each other following him carrying their bags between them, stopping to drop them down as they stood at the desk behind their friend, as they waited for someone to help them. A slightly flustered looking older lady eventually appeared and gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting dears, do you have a reservation?" She asked them as the men paused in opening their coats and pulling off the beanies they were wearing, as well as the biggest member of the trio unwinding a scarf from around his face revealing his handsome and rugged good looks.

"Yeah rooms in the names of Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns." He said giving a slight shudder at the cold. "Lot of snow out there."

"Oh yes sir, we pride ourselves at being able to offer the full variety of winter activities from off piste skiing to sleigh rides here at the Wayside Tavern." The woman told them with a friendly smile. "Ah yes here we are, your rooms are on the first floor." She looked at the three men her eyes settling on Mr Rollins. "Will you be able to manage the stairs we don't have guest rooms on the ground floor, and in keeping with the style of the Tavern, elevators have never been installed."

Seth had been frowning at the mention of all the winter activities which he was not going to be able to partake in, due to his injury, now though his face took on a petulant scowl.

"Oh don't worry about him." Dean replied before Seth could complain. "We'll make sure he gets up and down."

"Yeah you leave him to us." Roman added as he accepted the old fashioned room keys that the woman was offering him.

Smiling at them all the woman replied. "We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Wayside Tavern gentlemen, mealtimes for the main dining room are on the menus in your rooms however the small dining room is always open for drinks and snacks, and of course plenty of hot chocolate."

Dean was the one who frowned at that. "Is there a bar?" He asked a worried smile on his face.

"Oh come on dude who needs a bar." Seth interrupted with an evil grin on his face. "Just think of that lovely hot chocolate."

Dean scowled at Seth and glared at Roman who had booked the break for the three of them. The woman seeing them bickering had turned away and was now attending to another patron, an elderly lady who needed something.

"Great Job Roman." Dean growled as the other man handed out the keys.

"Yeah." Seth added. "If we wanted to freeze our asses off we could have stayed at mine, at least I could get around, here I'm going to be stuck inside this hotel, I'll never get around comfortably in all that snow."

"That's the whole idea." Roman said with a smile. "We just chill out you know take some time to relax."

Dean pocketed his key and picked up his bag. "Yeah well I chill a whole lot better with a bottle of jack or a few beers." He grouched. "I can't believe you brought us to a place with no bar." He looked down the hall way and scowled again seeing how many older people were walking along the hallways he couldn't see anyone under the age of fifty. "Damn it Roman you brought us to an old folks home not even any pretty women to get friendly with."

Roman sighed they were off to a great start by the looks of it both Seth and Dean hated it here, and it was a lot colder out there than he had expected. When he had checked on line it looked like a nice out of the way place, somewhere to relax and not worry about fans or the press. "Relax you two." He told his brothers. "I'm sure they have a bar Dean, I mean what respectable resort site doesn't and Seth there will be plenty for you to do I'm sure, the advert I saw said this is where the magic happens." He smiled at Dean. "It's the middle of the afternoon what do you want to bet all the hot young women are out enjoying the snow."

Dean and Seth both gave him hopeful, you think looks, as they slowly made their way down the corridor, catering to Seth's injury. All three of them wondered if there was anyone to help with the bags but none of them said anything. When they reached the staircase Roman grabbed the other guys bags and Dean grabbed Seth's crutches with one hand and offered his friend his shoulder to lean on as he hobbled up the single flight of stairs. By the time they had reached the top Seth felt like he had done a round of physio for his leg.

"You booked this place to kill me off didn't you Ro?" He groaned looking back down the stairs thinking about how he would have to make his way up and down a few times a day.

"Oh don't be such a drama Queen." Dean interjected. "We'll be able to carry you up and down when we don't have the bags and your crutches to manage."

"Oh yeah that'll be great till you see some pretty girl and drop me on my ass so you can go flirt with her." Seth grouched as Dean handed him said crutches.

"Oh come on, bro's before ho's." Dean replied as Roman walked off down the corridor leaving the two of them to their bickering, while he looked for their rooms.

He soon found them at the end of the hallway the three of them next to each other, smiling at the novelty he inserted one of the keys into a lock and tuned it before throwing open the door and looking inside. He gave a low whistle at the sight that met his eyes. There was a full sized bed against the far wall, the floor length windows allowing the outside light to stream into the room, and he suspected if the drapes were left back the morning sunlight would cover the bed. A large comfortable looking couch, big enough for him to lie full length on, if he so wished, he suspected, faced the window with a large heavy looking coffee table sitting in front of it What looked to be a functional open fire sat on the wall facing the bed and above it hung a 52 inch television. The rest of the room's furniture was a heavy looking wardrobe and chest of drawers along with a dressing table and two beside tables one on each side of the bed. There were two doors one he suspected led to his en-suite the other he was not sure about, dropping his bag just inside the door leaving Dean and Seth to their bickering he walked over to open the doors.

One as he thought led to his en-suite that contained a Jacuzzi style bath, along with a separate shower, a bidet, sink and toilet. He could not help smiling at the thought of how good that bath was going to feel after a day on the slopes. Exiting the bathroom he opened the other door and found himself looking into a room similar to the one he was in the only real difference was the colour scheme.

"Hey, not bad." Dean said having come in behind Roman and followed him. "Not quite my colour though, let's see what the other room is like." He strode across the room and threw open one of the doors on the opposite side. "Whoops bathroom." He said with a grin before pulling open the other door and looking inside, he smirked when he saw the third room it was a little darker in its  
decoration and he felt it suited him perfectly.

"Dibs." He announced with a smirk on his face."You have the first room  
Roman and Sethy can have the middle one that way both of us can rush in  
to help him when he needs it."

Roman nodded unable to hide his smile at Seth"s pout on hearing Dean's  
words.

"Who says I need help?" He demanded as he looked around the room they were in, truth to tell he did like this one best.

"Oh please." Dean replied walking over and dropping an arm over Seth's  
shoulders. "Since you turned on your brothers you can't find your ass  
with your hands, you are the authorities bitch and we all know it."

Roman struggled to hide his laughter but failed miserably especially  
when Seth got that indignant look on his face. Dean added his own  
chuckles to Roman's as the other man glared at them both.

"It was a story line, as both you fuckers know." He growled at them both.

"Aww relax Sethy." Dean replied with a grin as Seth shrugged off his arm and moved away over to the bed. "We're just here to have some fun and some down time."

Finally getting himself under control Roman looked at the other man who was now sitting on the bed with his crutches laying beside him. "If you don't like this room you can have the other one." He offered.

Seth gave him a tight grin and shook his head. "No its okay I kind of like this room, and I can always lock the connecting doors." He glanced over at Dean who was now looking serious.

"Hey its not like we're going to burst in on you or anything." He told Seth before coming over to join his brothers.

Seth sighed and threw his crutches on the bed, before flopping back and looking up at the ceiling, feeling the bed dip twice as each of the other men in turn joined him there. "I just hate feeling so fucking helpless." He admitted. "I can't even get up the stairs by myself."

Roman and Dean looked at each other before grabbing Seth's hands in theirs and hauling him up again.

"We get that, which is the idea of this break, so you have us around to help you've suffered a nasty knee injury bro and your brothers want to be here for you." Roman said suddenly serious, sensing Seth's frustration with what had happened. "Let us help you for a while, we can just hang out in the lounge all day if that's what you want we don't have to go outside and there have to be some indoor recreations." Dean nodded along with this sentiment. "You're going to come back from this bro, better than ever and if I'm still champ we can fight it out for the belt."

"Yeah Seth." Dean agreed. "Maybe the authority will turn on you and, Roman and I can come out and make the save, then we could have a run as the shield again."

Seth could not help smiling at that, it gave him a kind of warm glow inside knowing that no matter what life handed them, Roman and Dean would always be there for him, they would always be brothers. "You are right." He agreed. "I'll take this room and you can come check on me if you want." He laughed and Roman and Dean joined in. "Let's just chill out and relax and have some fun."

"Well as much as we can with no bar." Dean groused before standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'm going to unpack, how about we meet at the top of the stairs in fifteen minutes?" Without waiting for a reply he headed into his chosen room and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Sounds like a plan." Roman said to no one in particular, as he too stood up and headed for his bag.

"Ro." He heard Seth's voice behind him and turned round looking at his friend. "My knee really hurts do you think you could unpack for me?" Was Seth really giving him puppy dog eyes?

He shuddered slightly and tried to put that thought out of his head. "Okay sure just don't look at me like that." Grabbing Seth's bag and opening it, he missed the smirk on Seth's face before he flopped back onto the bed laughing to himself.

Once he had unpacked for Seth, Roman headed to his own room and did the same for himself , he ended up being the last one of the three to make it to the top of the stairs which they descended as a group. Luckily the staircase was a wide one so they made their way down Seth in the middle one arm over the shoulders of the other two, while Dean and Roman carried a crutch each. Once at the bottom they headed for the dining room to see if any food was available. The trio were disappointed in their quest, however a helpful member of staff did point them in the direction of the small dining room where they could at least stave off the hunger pangs till dinner, and get Dean some nice hot chocolate, hopefully with marshmallows in it.

Entering the small dining room their hearts dropped into their boots, the room was full of old ladies, snacking and gossiping ninety to the dozen, that is at least till the three of them walked in. All conversations stopped and it seemed that every eye turned to them at once; it was as if they all let out a collective coo and then like a flock of buzzards swooped in on them. The three were quickly separated and Seth found himself surrounded by elderly grannies who were commiserating with him in one sentence, and giving him intimate details of joint replacement surgery's in the next. While others extolled the virtues of invalid carriages and mobility scooters. It was official, he thought to himself as he drowned in the drone from the old ladies, Roman had brought them to hell.

Hell pretty much summed up Dean's reaction to their current situation too, he was surrounded by old ladies who wanted to pinch his cheeks feel his muscles and a couple at least had grabbed his butt. On the whole having your butt grabbed could be a good thing if it was a pretty girl and you were sweet talking her into your bed, when it was an old lady old enough to be his granny if he had one, then it was downright creepy. He backed up slowly till his back hit the wall, okay now no one could grab his ass but he was trapped by the wall of humanity that seemed to want to engulf him.

Roman owed his good looks to both his Italian and Samoan ancestry and the old ladies were the kind he remembered from home, within seconds wallets had been pulled out and he was being shown pictures of granddaughters who were 'such nice girls'. Mentally sighing he praised the young ladies and showed awe at their cooking skills, was this really the place the magic happened?

* * *

 ** _Originally I planned this as a one shot but it just got too long for that so there will be several chapters._**


	2. Part two

_**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favoured and followed part one of this story.**_

 _ **As always the only things I own are the OC's and the Tavern themselves the wrestlers belong to the WWE and themselves and now on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Part Two**

It had been less than a day and Seth was already going crazy, he tried to hurry down the corridor anywhere to escape from the old ladies who had graduated from talking to him about their ailments to pinching his cheeks, and boy were they sore, or showing him photos of their granddaughter's who were such nice girls.

Dean's age estimate had been generous, Seth was willing to bet there was no here under seventy. Forget about finding someone to flirt with this place was like some geriatric hideout. He especially wanted to forget about the so called glamorous grannies who had groped his ass, the thought still made him shudder. Still this corridor seemed clear of anyone, this place really had some twists and turns to the layout. He stopped seeing a door to his left labelled sun room. Okay he thought to himself, maybe a bit of tanning is just what I need, the old folks sure don't look like they use it. Manoeuvring his crutches he pushed  
the door open and went in.

Seth looked around, he was not sure what he had been expecting but a changing room was not it. He pulled open one of the lockers out of curiosity as no one else seemed to be around. Inside was a pair of trunks that appeared to be brand new and his size also a laminated card which read.

Dear guest to take full advantage of the sun room please don your trunks and leave any clothes and valuables in the locker provided. Please keep your key on you at all times do not lose it or you may encounter problems leaving the sun room until the elapse time is ended. Please relax and enjoy the room for the duration of your stay.

Shrugging Seth sat down on a bench, had that been there before? He changed quickly and stowed his things away, then grabbing his crutches headed for the only other door in the room, opening it he stepped out, not into a tanning room, but onto a tropical beach. Hobbling forward on his crutches he could not believe what he was seeing this wasn't just a room made to look like a beach, it appeared to be an actual beach. Turning in a circle he whistled softly before realising he could no longer see the door he came in through.

"Help." He yelled hoping against hope that there would be someone to hear him. "Help I'm stuck in here."

The only sound that greeted his cries, were some birds taking wing and the normal sounds of what impossibly was a desert island. He could hear the sounds of the sea on the shore, the gentle shush as the waves rolled over the sand. Manoeuvring as best as he could Seth made his way to the water wondering if it was all going to suddenly vanish, his mind going to holographic images, and rooms. Standing there at the edge of the water Seth wondered how long he was going to be stuck here. How long before Roman and Dean missed him? How long before someone else came into this room? He had a feeling he was going to be in for a wait of several hours.

Sighing Seth looked out over the waves as he tested the length of cord in his hand, his few hours had turned into weeks maybe even months, he was losing track of the passing days. He no longer needed his crutches to get around which was a relief, he was finding it much easier to get around now. He did often wonder just how he had got here and where here was, of course then he wondered had anyone missed him, were they looking for him? Baiting the hook that was on the end of the line he settled down on the rocks to fish. Life on the island was not too bad, things he needed seemed to have a strange habit of turning up, or he would find the things he needed to make whatever he wanted. Getting comfortable he settled down to wait for the fish to bite.

"Hey there." The woman's voice surprised him so much that he toppled off the rocks and into the warm clear water.

Spluttering the water out of his mouth Seth surfaced flailing to see the woman bending down and offering him her hand. Hey body was lean and lightly tanned her breasts almost spilling out of her swim suit as she leaned forward to him. He grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him out of the water.

"Wow I'm so sorry." She said with a smile as he wrung the water out of his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you, I've just never seen anyone else here when I use this room."

"Use the room?" He asked stupidly looking at her, she was shorter than his own six feet and one inch. He guessed she was about five seven maybe five eight. Her long brunette hair hung loosely over her shoulders and stopped just below her breasts. The costume she wore was tight fitting and showed her breasts to perfection they were nicely proportioned to her body and full. She was slim with nicely defined muscles and her long legs ended in feet encased in simple white sandals. Looking at her face he gazed down into bright blue eyes that were framed with long thick lashes. She had a heart shaped face and he honestly thought he had never seen anyone as pretty as her before in his life. He realised she was talking to him and shook his head slightly his eyes now focusing on her full red lips wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

"Are you okay?" He saw concern in those beautiful eyes and tried to force himself to focus on her words.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He replied. "Where did you come from?"

"The Wayside Tavern." She replied with a smile. "My friends and I are staying there, I found this room yesterday, I mean the snow is great and all but being able to come to the beach and enjoy the sun when you are surrounded by snow is wonderful."

"You're staying at the Wayside Tavern?" He asked a feeling of relief washing over him maybe she knew the way to get back, then there was the fact she said she was here yesterday, how come he had not seen her. "Are they looking for me?"

"Looking for you?" She asked a puzzled look now on her pretty face. "Why would anyone be looking for you?" Then a look of realisation dawned on her face. "You didn't read the instructions on how to use the room did you?"

"Umm yeah I did it said to keep the key with you, but what use is the key if you can't find the door." Seth said with a cringe.

"Oh boy, you should have kept reading." The young woman told him. "You do have your key right?" Seth nodded his head flushing a little bit. "Well all you have to do is walk to your entry point with the key and as you step up to the entry the door appears for you, if you don't use it, the room does reset at the end of the day."

Seth looked at her shocked at that piece of information he could have left at any time if he had known that all his struggling to live here could have been avoided then her words caught up to him. "What do you mean resets at the end of the day, I've been here for weeks, and why wouldn't anyone be looking for me do you know who I am?"

"Oh boy you really did not read the instructions did you?" The woman was laughing at him again and as well as being put out that she was making fun of him and his situation Seth realised he was having another reaction to her. "Time passes differently in here if you come in at eight in the morning and stay all day six months will have passed on the island so if you've been here for a few weeks you've probably not been in here more than half a day." Seth was studying her body while listening to what she had to say, there was no doubt about it she was hot.

Finally her words registered properly with him and he blushed slightly. "I feel kind of stupid now." He told her noting that she had not said anything when he asked her if she knew who he was. "I made myself a camp and set up distress signs as well as a big signal fire."

She giggled and he found he liked the sound of it, in fact he liked hearing another human voice after all these weeks, his eyes travelled over her body again, caressing it with his gaze as he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, or how her full breasts would feel in his hands.

"Excuse me." She said sounding a little put out. "Could you stop staring at me like that Seth Rollins its creepy?" Okay so she did know who he was.

"Sorry it's just I've been here for a while all alone with only my hand for company." He apologised, trying the puppy dog look on her.

"Oh so Dean and Roman aren't around then?" He could not miss the hopeful look on her face.

"No, that's what alone means no one else being around." Obviously the puppy dog look did not work as well on her as it did on Roman.

"Shame." She replied not seeming to notice the hurt look that he was wearing now. "I would have loved to meet them, instead I get you."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Seth all but growled at her, before grabbing his line and heading towards the beach.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and followed him. "Hey it's not my fault they are hot, while you are the authorities bitch."

Seth stopped short and turned to look at her. "It was a story line."

"Roman's back didn't look like a story line, after you turned on your brothers and hit him with that chair." She replied as she walked past him heading for the beach too.

Seth sighed and followed her. "Look I'm not a bad guy they are my friends we came to this Tavern together, Roman booked the break for us to cheer me up after I got hurt."

The girl sniffed again, not pausing on her trek back to the beach, passing him as she did so. "My friends would probably like to meet Roman and Dean."

Seth followed her sulking slightly till her words sunk in and he hurried to catch up with her as she jumped down from the rocks and onto the golden sand. Heading into the shade of the trees she stopped and looked at the little camp before dropping down onto the chair that Seth had made for himself.

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" He told her sarcastically still smarting from her words.

"Thanks don't mind if I do you seem to have made things comfortable for yourself a chair a table a little hut, yeah quite liveable." She stretched out in the chair and looked up at him. "Got anything to drink?"

Seth glared at her. "That's my chair, and this is my camp, I'm not here to wait on you."

She looked up at him. "I bet Roman would let me have the chair he would sit on the ground and I'm sure Dean would get me a drink."

Seth sighed and threw his arms up in the air. "It's all about Dean and Roman isn't it, sure Roman would let you have the chair and then he'd make you feel so guilty that you'd end up on the ground giving him a foot rub, as for Dean you'd be getting him drinks and probably get talked into giving him a."

"Okay I really don't need to hear any more of that." She interrupted.

"Hey wait a minute." Seth finally remembered what she has said to him on the rocks. "If your friends would want to meet Dean and Roman who would you want to meet?"

The girl flushed and looked away from him making Seth smirk as an idea occurred to him.

"Me, you would want to meet me right?" He watched as she squirmed a little in the seat and would not look at him before he dropped down and took her face in his hand gently turning it so he was looking into her eyes. "Tell me pretty lady, out of the Shield who did you like best."

She was flushing bright red now as she looked at him, her breath coming in shallow gasps and without waiting for an answer he gently pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly and sweetly. For a moment she did not react to him, then her lips parted slightly as she kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around her he somehow managed to lift her up while keeping the kiss going and sat down holding her on his lap. Tentatively at first he slid his tongue into her mouth and was rewarded by hers duelling with his, her arms wrapping around him. Finally he broke the kiss and pulled away looking at her with a genuine smile on his face. Her eyes had taken on a dreamy quality and her arms remained wrapped around him, a slight smile now gracing her face as she let out a soft sigh.

"What's your name?" He asked softly not wanting to break the magic of the kiss.

"Sandra." She said softly looking into his brown eyes. "My name is Sandra."

He bent his head and kissed her again this time a more dominant and aggressive kiss, plundering her mouth with his, smiling slightly as she responded to him her hands roaming over his back her nails lightly scratching him.

"Not sure which kiss I liked best the one from the girl I didn't know or the one I do." He said with his familiar smirk. "So tell me sweet Sandra who is your favourite member of the Shield?"

"Okay it's you she admitted breathlessly. "You were my favourite but when you turned heel you became such a little bitch, you couldn't do anything on your own without help anymore, and my friends kept saying Roman and Dean were brothers and you were a turn coat, like it was my fault cos I liked you."

He kissed her tenderly once more before replying.

"We are still as close as brothers, we love working together, I could introduce you to Dean and Roman when we get out of here if you like?"

She looked at him cupping his face in her hands and gazing into his eyes, before pressing her lips to his and kissing him this time. He let her control the kiss groaning slightly as her tongue lightly flicked into his mouth and when she wriggled on his lap he gripped her arms hard.

"Fuck baby have mercy." He whispered when she pulled back, before resting her head on his chest. "I've been alone for quite a while."

"I did notice something rising to the occasion." She told him with a little giggle. "Who would believe I could have that effect on the Architect of the Shield."

Seth held her close to him smiling in spite of the ache he was feeling. "Baby you could make any red blooded male rise to the occasion I am sure." He let one of his hands trail over her back before gently cupping one of her breasts and teasing the nipple making her moan and throw her head back. "You like that baby?" He asked before crashing his lips against hers again and kissing her hard.

She moaned into his kiss and wriggled slightly on his lap making him more aware of the effect she was having on him.

"Please baby." He was the one groaning now. "I only have so much self restraint."

In answer she crashed her lips against his kissing him hard and running her nails over his back scratching him lightly once more. Seth groaned and felt the blood rushing to his cock making him even harder than before. Instinctively his fingers searched for the clasp to her top and fiddled with it before pulling it off and gently cupping her breasts with his hands. She broke the kiss throwing her head back and moaning as he dipped his head and gently suckled on one of her nipples.

"Oh god Seth you are so good at that." She cried out her fingers tangling in his hair.

Letting go of her nipple he kissed up to her chest and began to nibble on her neck before making his way up to her ears.

"Oh fuck." She moaned. "How did you find my week spot so fast?" Her hands began to stroke his chest before heading down to the top of his trunks.

"Fuck Sandra, I'm trying to be a good guy here." He gasped as her fingers ghosted over the head of his cock.

"Maybe I don't want you to be a good guy maybe I want you to be a bad guy." She gasped as he stopped nibbling her ear and looked into her eyes.

He gave her that boyish grin he used to sometimes get when the Shield were still together that said 'I'm a bit of a bad boy but in a good way. "I can be a bad boy." He whispered as he stood up and she wrapped her legs around him rubbing against his cock again as she did so making both of them moan.

"Are you grabbing my ass?" Sandra asked nibbling at his lips as he strode towards the hut.

"Oh yeah you bet." Seth replied. "I want to take care of you."

"How about we just take care of each other?" She asked as he carried her into the hut and laid her down on his makeshift bed.

Seth found himself smiling as she held out her hand to him and said. "Or how about you just fuck me?"

Quickly dropping his trunks Seth joined her on the bed grabbing her bottoms and pulling them off.

"Wow you are eager." She giggled as he grabbed her bottoms and quickly pulled them down her long legs leaving her naked.

"Baby I have been alone for a long time." He told her with a genuine smile as he joined her on the bed kissing her tenderly.

"It's been a long time for me too." She whispered as her hands stroked his chest and then his back.

"Going to take such good care of you." He told her softly before kissing his way down her body and setting between her legs.

Spreading them wider he began to kiss upwards nibbling on first one thigh and then switching to the other. Glancing up he noticed her propped up on her elbows watching him and gave her a wicked smirk before taking a long lick along her slit making her cry out and jerk up off the bed. Holding her hips down he took another lick this time flicking her clit with his tongue and making her cry out. Hearing her whimper he set to licking her with a passion one finger slipping into her passage and massaging it gently making her moan loudly.

"Seth." She moaned softly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your G-spot." He told her, smirking as she suddenly cried out as his questing finger found what he was looking for.

He set to licking at her once more, grinning at her responses to his actions.

"Oh fuck Seth." She moaned. "I'm so close."

"That's it Sandra going to make you come so hard." He told her. "Come for me baby, give me those sweet juices."

She came, and he lapped at her till her orgasm was over before crawling up her body and kissing her lips.

"You are really good at that." She told him looking into his face and smiling.

"I need you Sandra." He told her looking into her eyes. "I need to be inside you right now."

She reached down gently grabbing his cock in her hand and guiding it to her entrance. He slid gently inside her keeping his movements slow and gentle, as he entered her fully and began to move inside her.

"Oh wow." She moaned. "You feel so good."

"I'm probably not going to last long." He warned her. "At least not the first time."

"The first time?" She questioned.

"Well yeah." He replied thrusting into her harder now. "I'm hoping we'll get to do this again."

She smiled up at him. "Oh fuck that feels good; yeah I would like to do it more than once too."

Seth reached down to rub her clit knowing he was not going to last long but wanting her to come again. The pair of them came together crying out each other's names and he emptied himself deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her for a few moments before lifting himself up on his elbows slightly not wanting to squish her, then he began to nuzzle at her neck and ears.

"That was just wow." Sandra told him idly stroking his back.

"I love hearing you scream my name." Seth told her nuzzling her neck again. "I really want to make you scream again."

Sandra smiled stroking the skin of his back again, tracing his muscles and reaching down to grab his ass. "I'd like that as well but I'm thinking we both have comfortable rooms back in the Tavern, do you want to get off this Island and go back there?"

Seth smiled before kissing her again. "I would like nothing better than to get off this island, so longs I get to make love to you again."

The pair of them got up both of them pulling on their bottoms and Seth found his key before the pair of them headed back to get her top and she led him to the exit point.

"Do you have everything you came in with?" She asked him and he realised that he had forgotten his crutches so ran back to get them, he was half afraid that when he looked away from her she would vanish like some marvellous dream but she was still there and took his hand in hers and showed him the way off the beach.

As they headed through the door back into the changing room he felt a sharp pain in his knee and grabbed at Sandra to keep from falling.

"Fuck." He yelled as she helped him get the crutches under his arms.

"I guess we should have been prepared for that." She remarked helping him over to the bench so he could sit down. "After all the time we spend in the room is not real time."

"I guess." He groused as she found his locker and got his clothes for him before getting her own and getting dressed as he watched. "It was nice being able to get around without these things."

"Well you don't need crutches in bed do you?" She asked with a wicked grin while he began to dress.

"I'll show you just what I need in bed." He told her with a smile. "You'll just have to help me up the stairs."

"I can do that." She replied with a smile as the pair of them headed out of the door and towards the stair case that lead to the first floor.

* * *

 _ **Okay so Seth found a room that contained a desert island and eventually that hot girl he was looking for, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please if you could find time to leave me a review it would be welcomed.**_

 _ **I want to give a big shout out to WillowEdmond this chapter, we talked about Seth being stuck on a desert island by the tavern and how the poor girl who got stuck with him would act a while ago and I could not help using that as the inspiration for what happens to Seth here, so thank you, this chapter probably would not be like this if not for you, though this time Sandra**_ _ **is not quite so nasty to him.**_


	3. part three

_**Sorry for the wait guys I was hoping to get this chapter up yesterday but it was not to be. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed favoured and followed this story so far. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as Roman finds and gives into the magic.**_

 _ **As always the only things I own are the Tavern itself and the OC's, if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Part three**

Roman sighed softly and peaked round the corner of the corridor he did not remember having seen it on his previous bout of exploring with Dean and Seth, however right now he needed somewhere to hide and this looked good. It wasn't that he minded the old ladies showing him pictures of their granddaughters, along with the veiled hints about them being such nice girls, grandma code for she'd make you a good wife he was pretty sure. It wasn't even that he minded that they seemed to think all he wanted to do in life right now was talk to them; he's been brought up in a big extended family after all. It was the fact that they would not leave him alone for a minute if they spotted him, and really he wanted a break from them, that was why he and Dean had abandoned Seth and headed outside for a break from it all. It might be really cold out there he reasoned, but at least the little old ladies were not about to brave the cold to hunt him down.

He cautiously unzipped the puffy jacket that he had inexplicably found hanging in his closet that morning, he had no idea where it had come from, still he had been very glad of it, the coat he had brought along with him was definitely not suited to the weather outside, not being warm enough to enable him to stand the bitter cold for too long. This one however had kept him toasty enough, until his hands and feet had become chilled despite his gloves and thick socks that is. Now he was making it his mission to stay old lady free, for at least another hour or so.

Shedding the coat and draping it over his arm, he headed down the unknown corridor that seemed to be thankfully free of grey, silver, pink and blue haired old ladies. He traversed the corridor that ended at a single door on which there was a simple plaque stating that it was the Rec Room. For some reason Roman's mind at once turned to a gym, and though he was not dressed for it, he quickly pushed open the door and stepped inside thinking he might have found a haven of calm in this mad world of grandma's.

Though he had been hoping for a gym he was not too surprised to find that, that was not what he had stepped into. He was however surprised to find that he had stepped out into a snow storm that attacked him like a whirling dervish. The snow flying into him, while the wind buffeted him this way and that, so that by the time he struggled back into his coat, he was completely turned around and not sure where he was. Turning in a circle as the wind suddenly dropped again he looked for the outside wall of the Tavern, wondering just how the storm had sprung up so fast when it had been calm and tranquil a few minutes before. His shocked eyes were met by a vista of white, no sign of the tavern, swearing under his breath, he knew he had to move or risk his hands and feet freezing. Then seemingly as suddenly as the storm had sprung up it dies again the snow settling onto the ground and leaving a pristine carpet of white surrounding him. Turning again he searched for the Tavern, he could not be that far from it surely?

All that met his searching eyes though, was the tree line on the nearby slope, then as he turned slowly he spotted what looked like a structure, how had he gotten so far away from the tavern he wondered? Shoving his hands deep in to his pockets he pushed his way through the pilled snow heading towards the building. By the time he got close to it, his face was chilled, and he could barely feel his feet, it was also obvious that it wasn't the Tavern he had found.

Finally he reached what seemed to be a single storey log cabin which had some smoke lazily spiralling up from the chimney. The thought of warmth had him kicking the snow off his shoes on the porch before he tried the door, pleased to find it opened easily. He was shrugging off his coat before the door had even closed then he pulled his wet boots off and carried them over to the fire placing them close to it to dry out a bit. The warmth from the fire was welcome and he soon felt the burn of returning circulation in his feet without thinking he flopped down on the couch his legs stretched out to the fire so that he could continue warming his feet.

Sighing happily Roman let the warmth seep into his body, it wasn't the Tavern, but it was warm, out of the snow and best of all no grandma's, all he needed now was a mug of that hot chocolate that Dean was moaning so much about and some snacks.

Enjoying his unexpected good fortune, Roman closed his eyes and relaxed, whatever he had been expecting when he stepped through that door, it hadn't been this, but it sure was magical.

"Hey there." For a moment Roman thought he must have been dreaming, however when he opened his eyes he was looking into a stunning pair of blue eyes. "I guess you decided to check out the Rec Room too, pretty cool don't you think?"

For a moment he struggled to process her words, he was too busy discovering the rest of her face looked just as good as her eyes, if this was the kind of magic that happened here, he was all for it. She had gracefully arched brows and a smooth almost porcelain like skin her cheeks were high and her nose small with a sprinkling of freckles across it, while her lips were full and generous. Her stunning red hair looked natural, and it fell gracefully past her shoulders almost to her waist in a thick cascade that almost brushed against his body as she leaned over him.

Struggling to sit up properly, he had slid down the couch while he dozed, he gave her the full effect of his megawatt smile. "Hey there yourself." He replied licking his lips and looking into her eyes. "Interesting room, this I was expecting a gym not a log cabin in a winter wonderland."

She held her hand out to him. "I'm Anita." She told him flushing slightly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, before turning it over and kissing her palm as well. "I haven't seen you around the Tavern but then we only booked in the day before yesterday, and there is so much to do here." She smiled at him as he continued to hold her hand in his.

"Roman." He told her patting the couch beside him inviting her to sit down, while still holding onto her hand.

"Oh I know who you are Mr Reigns." She replied gracefully joining him on the couch.

"Wrestling fan then?" He asked smiling at her.

"Something like that." She replied. "So are you at the Tavern alone?"

He sighed softly and so it began, before long he would be telling her his wrestling story and she would be asking to meet Dean and Seth as well. "No Dean and Seth are with me too." He replied. "Not sure where they are right now Dean and I were hiding outside from the old folks and Seth was looking for somewhere to hole up in the Tavern."

"Yeah they can be a bit intense can't they, the old dears I mean, after all I wouldn't know about Dean and Seth." She smiled at him again and for some reason he felt the tension he had begun to feel when he realised she might be a fan, melting away again.

"Well they can be pretty intense too." He replied with a smile. "Though at the minute Seth is milking the injury a bit, I thought a break would be just the thing to cheer him up a bit, I never thought there would be so many old people here though, they do tend to corner him." He decided not to mention himself and Dean.

"Poor guy I guess it's not so easy to escape on the crutches." She commiserated. "Maybe we could introduce him to my friend Sandra, she's always been a big fan of Seth's from when you were all the Shield, his heel turn really upset her though."

He smiled in spite of himself, at least she was not gushing at him, or too tongue tied to say a word. "I'm sure Seth would like to meet a pretty girl he's feeling very sorry for himself right now, Dean on the other hand is bemoaning the lack of a bar."

Anita laughed a pure clear sound. "Poor guy, there's lots of hot chocolate though." The two of them shared that moment and Roman felt himself warming to her. "Roman do you think I could have my hand back, you are still holding onto it."

Roman grinned at her, in truth he had forgotten he was still holding onto her hand, but he wasn't about to admit that to her, instead he raised it to his lips and kissed her palm once more. "Maybe I just want to hold your hand." He told her a wicked twinkle in his eyes, as he gave her that smile that just about made her panties fall off right there and then.

Still she was not going to let him know the effect he was having on her, so she smiled sweetly at him. "Okay." She replied her voice coming out softer and lower than she had intended.

Roman grinned at her again exerting a little pressure on her hand and pulling her a little closer to him. "If that's okay baby girl how about this." He asked her softly kissing the back of her hand again before working his way up her arm to her shoulder.

Anita could not stop the little shiver that went though her body in fact it started at the top of her head and went all the way down to her toes. She was sure Roman knew exactly the effect he was having on her; in fact the wicked smile playing on his face told her he did. Then before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Somewhere at the back of Roman's mind alarm bells were ringing telling him he should not be doing this, however as Anita all but melted against him, he pushed all thoughts but her out of his head. Pulling her top aside he nibbled his way along her shoulder, before pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. Her gasp was audible and he felt the shiver that she gave. Taking this as encouragement he began to kiss gently up her neck, as he did so she gave a mewling groan. Feeling as if he were caught up totally in the moment he began to move his lips over her jaw till finally his lips met hers and he kissed her softly, just a mere brush of his lips over hers. In reaction she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly against his warm lips.

"You like that baby girl?" He questioned her softly as he nibbled at her lips with his.

"Yes." The single word came out in a breathless sigh.

Wrapping one strong arm around her, his other hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her mouth down on his in a deep long kiss, his tongue stroking her lips asking for entry. Somewhere during that long drugging kiss he was vaguely aware of her hand tangling in his own long hair.

Finally the need for air forced the pair of them to break apart; Roman could not help grinning at the dreamy look on her face, before he pulled her in for another kiss. She melted against him kissing him back eagerly, leaning back he lay on the full length couch, with her body covering his like some exotic throw.

When he finally had his fill of kissing her he gazed into her blue eyes and smiled. "So?" He questioned softly, happy to note that she seemed to be in no particular hurry to move.

Anita looked down into his face, her fingers itched to trace the lines and contours, to assure herself that this was real and not some incredible dream, or fantasy. From the first touch of his hand on hers she had felt like she had entered some other reality where it was just her and the handsome wrestler all alone. Hesitantly at first, she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek then as he made no protest she ran her finger gently along his jaw line and over his lips. Roman kissed her exploring finger when it touched his lips before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it gently, before releasing it once more. Anita gasped softly before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss that Roman quickly dominated.

When he lifted his head from hers she was surprised to find herself lying on the couch with him hovering above her. He began peppering her face with light soft kisses and she moaned softly as one of his hands slid under her top and began to lightly stroke her skin. Her only coherent thought as she gave in to the pleasure of his touch was, if this is a dream I never want to wake up again.

Finding that his questing fingers were met with complete acceptance, Roman became aware of his gradually hardening length. It somehow seemed wrong in his mind to try making love to her on the couch no matter how comfortable it was, that was of course if that was what she wanted. He had no idea if there was a bed anywhere in the cabin, still there were a lot of pillows, that should make a comfortable surface for them in front of the fire. Sitting up he could not miss the look of disappointment on her face as he removed his hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry baby girl." He told her dipping his head to press a brief kiss to her lips. "Just want to make us comfortable."

He was casting some sort of incredible spell over her she thought, as she watched him stand up and begin to pile the pillows up like some sort of bed in front of the fire. Sitting up she watched him arrange them, till he was satisfied then turn to face her again. When he pulled off his top and threw it casually aside, all she could think was how much she would love to run her hands over every inch of his chest, and when he held out his hand, she came to him more than willingly.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her once more before helping her remove her top and bra, their hands gently explored each other, taking their time getting to know the shape and feel of the other.

When they separated and Roman pulled off his pants and socks Anita could see the bulge in his underwear and could not take her eyes off it till he made a small sound and she looked up at him her face flushed. A little more self consciously she removed the rest of her clothing till she was clad only in a small pair of panties that were already moist.

Smiling Roman sat down on the pillows before pulling her to join him, it felt to her as if he was determined to kiss and taste each inch of her. While to Roman she looked like some ethereal goddess laid out for him to feast on. When he finally drew one of her nipples into his mouth she felt the jolt of it travel down her body and between her legs, so that the ache she already felt for him intensified. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked and sucked one hand playing with her other breast and nipple. Finally he lifted his head and claimed another long kiss from her.

"I want you Anita, I want you so much." He whispered into her ear his breath ghosting over her skin and making her shiver.

"I want you too." She told him honestly, who wouldn't want this man she asked herself, he could probably have pretty much any woman on the planet, and right now he wanted her.

Smiling at her once more he removed his underwear before tugging hers down and smiling into her trusting face. He gently parted her legs and moved so that he was kneeling between then before dipping his head and taking a taste of her. "Sweet as honey." He almost purred as her body jerked up under his questing tongue.

Anita's head thrashed and her body all but hummed, as Roman began to taste her in earnest, light licks and flicks of his tongue, followed by longer licks, then gently sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck Roman." She all but screamed as he slid one long finger inside her stroking her inner walls.

"That's it baby girl." Roman cooed to her. "Let go, I'll catch you."

Any thoughts of anything but him pleasuring her left her head as he found her G-spot and stoked it relentlessly, moaning and thrashing her hands fisting in the pillows she was soon begging him not to stop, he quickly tipped her over the edge. Lapping at the juices her orgasm spilled for him, until finally her body quieted.

"Oh god Roman that was incredible." She said when she was capable of speech, he had just given her the most incredible orgasm of her life.

Roman smirked down at her as he raised his body up over hers. "That was just the appetiser baby girl." He told her softly. "Now it's time to move onto the main course, I want to feel your sweet little pussy wrapped around me."

Nodding her head in acceptance she still gasped as she felt him begin to enter her and fill her, she had never felt so full in her life. Roman was holding in a groan she was so tight it was like being encased in a velvet glove that fit him snugly.

"Feels so good baby, you are so tight." He told her before kissing her lips tenderly keeping his movements slow and gentle giving her time to adjust to him. "Feels like you were made just for me."

Anita thought she had lost the power of speech, as Roman gently thrust inside her, she had thought a good looking man like this would only be intent on pleasing himself, instead he seemed to be more concerned about pleasing her. When he was finally fully inside her he lay there looking down at her, wriggling his hips a little to make sure he was not hurting her before beginning to thrust in and out of her. At first he kept his movements slow and gentle, gradually building up the sensations for them both. He knew he was hitting her G-spot as she began to thrash around, her hands clinging to his shoulder and her nails digging into them as she began to beg him not to stop. When she tightened around him as she came, he has to struggle not to join her as her tight muscles began to milk him. Watching her as she came, gave him a sense of satisfaction, and he rode it out, before thrusting into her harder chasing his own release, it felt like he lost all sense of reality, as he drove into her willing body, he felt her tightening around him as she screamed his name and he came right behind her, her name spilling from his lips as he emptied himself deep inside her warm body. A final last few thrusts and it was over and he collapsed onto her, a hot sweaty mess, gasping a few breaths into his lungs her arms and legs still wrapped around him as her body shook with the intensity of her own orgasm.

Finally Roman lifted his head and looked down at her, easing his body up slightly on his elbows, her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were closed. "You okay?" He questioned one hand coming up to stroke her face.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "That was just ,wow, I don't have the words, incredible doesn't seem like anywhere near enough, I thought the first time was the best I ever had, but each time it was better."

"Careful." He told her lifting a stand of sweaty hair out of her face and twisting it around his finger. "You'll be giving me an inflated ego."

Smiling back at him she reached up and tugged on a strand of his hair. "I have a feeling you know exactly how good you are." She told him before pulling his head down to kiss his lips.

"Maybe." He said with a satisfied smile, before reality came crashing back.

Rolling over onto his side he pulled her with him, his fingers lightly caressing her skin. "So any thoughts on how we get back to the tavern?" He asked.

She sighed knowing the moment was over and they had come back to reality. "I guess we just have to go looking for it." She replied. "It can't be that far away."

Roman nodded he could feel himself inside her still, even though he had shrunk after they made love, and carefully pulled free of her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before standing up and helping her out of their nest of pillows. The pair of them dressed in silence, however he pulled her to him once they had all their clothes on and kissed her tenderly again.

"When we get back to the Tavern." He wasn't going to say if the place had to be around her somewhere. "You want to have a shower with me?" He asked, that sexy smile playing on his lips once more.

She threw her arms around him as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hungrily once more, there was no need for her to answer, they both knew what she would say.

Finally pulling boots and coats on they opened the front door of the cabin and stepped through it not onto the porch as they were expecting but into the hallway where they had each originally found the door to the Rec Room.

Wrapping an arm around Anita, Roman had one question to ask her. "My room or yours?" As they headed back to the main hall way and the staircase to the first floor.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it Roman's chapter, I'd like to give a big thank you to WillowEdmond for suggesting that Roman could make women's panties fall off with just a look.**_

 _ **Please do take the time to leave me a review.**_


	4. Part four

_**Sorry this has taken a little while Dean was really insistent about the drink, actually due to circumstances beyond my control this has taken me a little longer than I expected, I had hoped to have the story done by now.**_

 _ **As always my thanks for the reviews favourites and follows for this little offering I hope you are enjoying it so reviews would be appreciated.**_

 _ **Sadly I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned here, just that Tavern which is my own original creation and my OC's. The wrestlers belong to themselves and the WWE.**_

 _ **So now on with the story I hope you enjoy it and please if you could take the time to leave me a review I would appreciate it.**_

* * *

 **Part four**

Dean was not happy, the old people he could have handled if he had a drink, he could have handled not having a drink, if not for the old people. Roman had booked them the break from hell, and while Ro seemed to be able to handle them the old dears were taking their toll on Seth and himself. Seth more so than him, at least he could escape outside if it got too much for him, like the pair of them had earlier in the day. Now though, the cold had got too much for him, and he was stuck exploring the corridors. Roman was still outside in the snow, well either that or entertaining little old ladies while Seth had managed to vanish, so Dean was trying to entertain himself. Heading up a corridor he had not seen before he found a door labelled Pool Room.

His first genuine smile of the trip graced his lips and he actually rubbed his hands together, where you had Pool you should have booze. Pushing the door open he stepped inside, looking forward to a cold beer, or better still a glass of Jack, instead of Pool tables and a bar though he found himself at the side of a swimming pool, admittedly a high end pool, worse he could not see a bar anywhere. Still at least there were no little old ladies in sight so that was a plus, it was warm and pleasant, almost like being in one of the more tropical states.

Pulling off his jacket and stripping down to his T-shirt and jeans, he dropped everything on the ground before sitting on a recliner placed by the pool and pulling off his boots and socks. Laying back he relaxed on it, finding the umbrella was in just the right position to block the sun from his eyes. Wait a minute the sun? Dean jumped to his feet, that couldn't be right, how could you possibly have the sun indoors; it must be some crazy overpowered light? However when he looked at it, his eyes watered and he had to look away, if that wasn't a burning ball of gas in the sky then he wasn't the Lunatic Fringe. Figuring that trying to wrap his head around what was going on was not going to get him very far or change things, he decided to just enjoy the peace and quiet, after all he was relaxing in the warm and he was decidedly old lady free, now if only he had a drink things would be pretty much perfect. Of course a pretty girl to snuggle with or fool around with would be pushing perfect, towards paradise, oh well he guessed he couldn't have everything. Closing his eyes enjoying the warmth he decided that a pair of shorts would make life pretty good before sitting up and pulling off his T-shirt and settling back again.

Enjoying the heat settling into his skin, Dean felt himself relax and was just starting to doze when he heard a splash, for a moment he ignored it, until he realised that the sound meant he was not longer alone. With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked around, if he saw anyone with grey, silver, pink or blue hair he was not going to be responsible for his actions. All he saw however were some ripples on the surface of the water as if something or someone had entered the pool. Sighing and deciding that if they were going to leave him alone, he would leave them alone he settled back again trying to relax.

However now he was aware that he was not alone he found his ears straining to hear any sounds. A few moments later he heard some small splashes as if someone were swimming, deciding if maybe he ignored whoever it was they would leave him alone he continued laying there listening to the noises of someone in the pool. Finally his ears told him that whoever the swimmer was, they were getting out of the pool. The pad of bare wet feet on the tiles spoke of someone younger that the old dears who seemed to inhabit the Tavern. Maybe Roman had come in out of the cold and found the pool, though since they had so swim wear, yeah Dean kept his eyes closed, showers and changing rooms were one thing but he had no desire to see Roman in his full glory at a swimming pool.

However the chink of ice on glass has his eyes flying open and his body jumping from the lounger. Imagining he would see a naked Roman he was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Backlit by the sun the pretty young woman was just bringing her drink to her lips, her hair hung around her head in a wet curtain and her face was bare of any kind of make-up. Her wet costume clung to her slim body and she held a damp towel in the hand not holding her drink. For now though his eyes were focused on the drink she held, it was a cocktail, something fruity but he could swear he could smell the rum in it from here.

"Oh sorry I hope I didn't wake you, you looked so comfortable there." He wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying all he wanted to know was where she got that drink and where he could get one. Right now he'd take anything alcoholic, even what she was drinking, which looked a lot like a Pina colada.

"I wasn't sleeping." He replied his eyes following the glass to her lips. "Just relaxing in the sun."

He watched her swallow, before she replied. "It's great in here isn't it?"

"Yeah." Dean didn't really care about the room. "Where did you get the drink?"

"Oh there's a drinks list around her somewhere." She smiled sipping on it again. "I read out Pina colada and then I turned round and there it was."

"I'd just want something with Jack in it." He replied before looking round hopefully.

"So how long have you been at the Tavern?" She asked him.

Realising that he was seeing nothing like a glass of alcohol he turned back to look at her and spotted the glass sitting on a table behind her, ignoring her question in favour of seeing what was in that glass, he strode past her and grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and taking a big gulp.

"What the fuck." He yelled, he could feel the alcohol, but he wasn't sure what else was in it.

Picking up the paper underneath it, he read Urge, Vodka, Jack Daniels, Dr Pepper, Sugar, Cherry. Putting the glass down he wondered where the ice was, as much as he wanted a drink, this wasn't it, urge actually sounded like a pretty accurate name for the thing.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked she had turned and was looking at him again.

"When I said a drink that wasn't what I had in mind." Dead absently replied. "Where did it come from anyway?"

"Haven't you noticed things have a way of just turning up at the Tavern?" The girl replied off handedly, before heading for a lounger and sitting down.

Dean frowned, that wasn't a normal reaction to himself, he looked down at the drink again and realised it had changed. Picking it up with a shrug, at least this time it had ice in it, he tasted it. Okay this time it had Jack in it and ice, but apple juice really? Putting it down with a sigh, what a way to ruin a perfectly good drop of Jack, he picked up the accompanying piece of paper, Apple Jack he read and sighted softly.

He looked at the girl who was now lying back on her recliner sipping her drink, he thought about running his hand up her leg, from her foot all the way up to her. No shelve that idea for a while, he would need to get onto her good side again, turning to glare at the offending liquid he notice that it had changed again, what had he got this time he wondered and how was it happening?

Sipping on it he decided this was better, not exactly what he was wanting but there was a good alcoholic burn to it. The piece of paper told him it was Blood of Satan, okay it was a promising name, Jagermeister, Goldschlager, Irish Whisky and Jack Daniels; however it was in layers, so the Jack he really wanted was at the bottom.

Putting the glass down with a heartfelt sigh, which had the girl looking over at him to see what was the matter, he wondered if he could just get a Jack and ice, however when she saw that he had spotted her, she looked away again. That had Dean smiling, so even though he had ignored her she was interested, good to know, after he found a drink to settle his craving he could go on over and make nice with her.

"So what's your name?" He called over ignoring the glass for the moment.

"Oh are you talking to me?" She asked innocently after a few moments silence. "I thought maybe you were talking to the drinks, they seem to be more interesting to you than me."

"Sorry, I've been having to deal with those old biddies practically since I got here and I really need a drink." He replied trying not to swear about it.

"Its Helen." She replied after a few moments, in which he realised he had yet another drink.

"I'm Dean." He flashed her a cheeky grin, before tasting this drink and giving a happy sigh as the shock of pure alcohol hit his taste buds, picking up the paper again he read. Double Jack, Jack Daniels, Yukon Jack, no ice but this was a winner.

Glass in hand he headed for the loungers and sat down on the one next to her, she had her eyes closed and was sipping on her drink. Now the alcohol was taken care of, his thoughts turned to getting friendly with a pretty woman.

"So Helen how long have you been here?" Her eyes stayed closed, not a good sign he decided, he had some work to do. "We booked in yesterday."

Her eyes opened at that. "We?" She enquired a hopeful look on her face.

For a moment Dean found himself lost for words, he was here and it looked like she was hoping for someone else, what the hell was going on? "Yeah me, Roman and Seth." He replied taking another mouthful of his cocktail, finally he could relax and maybe have both of his requirements met.

"Oh Roman and Seth, the guys formerly known as the shield, all here together?" Okay she knew who they were he was guessing by the smile on her face, he hoped to hell he had not got himself stuck with some girl who was in lust with Roman, or worse with Seth. "Pity my friends aren't in her with me, I know they would love to meet Roman and Seth." Dean took another large gulp of his drink, okay so she had friends if she was a raving Seth nut he might get lucky with one of her friends. It would be a pity though, now that he was taking a proper look at her, he had a feeling he would be very happy to get friendly with her.

"So you know who we are then?" He asked casually.

She smiled at him, showing white even teeth, before she took another sip of her drink, and then replied to him. "Is there any other way to spend a Monday evening, than watching Raw?"

Okay that sounded good, he noticed the level of alcohol in his glass wasn't falling, he wondered if the same was true for her drink. Settling himself comfortably on his own lounger, he could not help noticing that the side of his touched the side of hers, definitely a good thing.

"Do you have a favourite diva?" He enquired; bet she wasn't expecting that he thought to himself with a smirk?

"Well the diva's are better right now, more like they used to be." She replied not missing a beat. "I like Paige, Sasha, Becky, on the whole I think Becky would be my favourite."

Okay that could be interesting Dean thought letting his mind run wild with that one, he could picture things in his head that were certainly R rated and grinned slightly.

"How about a favourite superstar." He was trying to sound casual; it had been a very long time since he hoped quite so hard that the answer would be Dean Ambrose.

Helen took a big drink of her cocktail and looked suspiciously at the glass, looked like her drink level wasn't go down either.

"Well I like Roman of course." He could not miss the smile on her face, great, yeah she was part of the Roman Empire, just his luck he'd have to hope one of her friends was into him. It never ceased to amaze him really, Roman could get the women with just one of those smouldering looks of his, in fact it was a wonder the ring was not full of the panties that fell off the women when he looked at them, really he was shocked they did not just pick them up and throw them into the ring with him. "Seth, I love Seth." Okay maybe she was one of those. "You know like a brother he'd be great to hang out and have a laugh with." Okay her points total was going up again. "I really like Finn Balour." He'd let her have that one.

"So Roman's your favourite then?" He enquired after another mouthful from his glass.

She looked at him over the rim of her glass, her eyes were dancing and he was sure if he could have seen her face she would have been smiling. "I didn't say that." She replied as she took another drink.

Okay had he missed something, having a glass that never emptied meant he wasn't sure how much he was drinking, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been that much. Without thinking about it, he slid himself over onto her lounger, his hip nudging hers over and he settled himself next to her, placing his own drink on the lounger he had just vacated, taking her glass from her he placed it next to his own.

"Now." He said looking into her eyes a slight smile playing on his lips. "You want to tell me who your favourite superstar is?"

"Well." She said her fingers walking over his chest, a small smile playing on her lips.

Dean growled low in the back of his throat at her light touch, her fingers playing over his chest sending his blood south to a certain organ which was now most definitely rearing its head. Helen stopped her fingers mid step, so that both were resting lightly on his chest, looking into his eyes, blue met green in a gaze that seemed to go on forever, but in reality lasted scant seconds.

"Dean?" His name came out of her mouth as a soft quiet question.

His hand covered hers pressing it flat to his chest so she could feel the beat of his heart as it pulsed quickly, his eyes searched her face before he threw caution to the wind and grabbed a hand full of her long drying brunette hair holding her head in place as he brought her lips to his own, A soft sigh escaped her lips before he kissed her, demanding entry to her mouth as his lips ravaged hers. Her free arm wrapped around him before he pushed her back into the lounger throwing one of his legs over both of hers using his body to hold hers in place as they kissed wildly. Releasing her hand, Dean allowed his fingers to graze her breast, pleased to note that her only reaction was to moan and try to press up against his exploring fingers. Smiling to himself, he flattened his hand, palming her breast and hearing her moan louder this time. Finally pulling away he looked down at her now swollen lips, he could feel her chest rising and falling faster than would be normal.

"So." He said softly, boyish smile in place. "You want to tell me who your favourite superstar is now Helen?"

"Well." Came the soft reply. "I always did have the hots for Jon Moxley."

Dean grinned at her, smiling because she used his name from the indies. "Well you're in luck little girl, you can get fucked by Mox, or." He leaned in closer again so that the air he was breathing out, she was breathing in. "I could make sweet love to you." He pressed his lips to hers again, his fingers uncurling from her hair and running over her shoulder, his fingers deftly pushing the strap of her costume off her shoulder and down over her arm.

Her now free hand gripped his bare shoulder, however instead of trying to push him away her nails dug into the flesh as she used both hands to pull him closer. When they came up for air he was surprised to find her laying on her back with him laying over her one of his legs firmly wedged between hers, he didn't remember moving. Pushing up slightly he grabbed the other strap of her costume, pleased to hear her little mewl of protest as his hand left her breast.

"Patience baby." He murmured huskily. "You get to see my chest only fair I get to see yours."

She looked up at him out of smoky green eyes, her face flushed and those pretty eyes lust filled, and made no sound or movement of protest, as he pulled the top of her one piece costume down, revealing her breasts to his lustful gaze.

"You get Dean baby." He growled at her. "Mox would be way too rough with these beauties."

Bracing himself with one arm he cupped one breast gently in his hand before dipping his head and sucking lightly on the nipple. Her body jerked up to his, making him smile, she belonged to him. Teasing her nipple with his lips and tongue he grinned as it quickly hardened, then he gently grazed it with his teeth, hearing her gasp, before he settled to sucking again, his fingers gently stroking and playing with the globe in his hand.

"Are you wet for me yet?" He enquired when he finally pulled his head away smirking at her. "Or should I just check for myself?" He almost laughed at the colour that filled her cheeks at his words. "I'm going to fuck you so good." He whispered into her ear just to see if he could make her blush even more.

Helen felt like her face was on fire as she listened to his words, then realised the ramifications of them. She was alone by a pool, with none other than Dean Ambrose who seemed very much in favour of them making love. What was it the blurb about the Wayside Tavern said, her kiss drugged brain wondered? Oh yes this is where the magic happened, and it must be magic that had Dean Ambrose looking down at her after playing with breast and kissing her.

Surprisingly to those who knew him, rather than his public personas, Dean was a rather private man, especially these days, lifting his head he looked around, though there was no one in sight, those drinks had been coming from somewhere and he had no desire to find out that pictures of Helen and himself making love had hit the internet.

"Do you know if there's somewhere a little more private?" He asked pulling the straps of her costume up again, even if it was reluctantly. "Or shall we just head back to one of our rooms?"

Helen wanted to protest the lack of his weight on her, as he moved to stand up, however once he was on his feet, he held out his hand to her pulling her up and into his arms again, before grabbing her hand and placing it on his bulging erection.

"Don't worry babe, you get to help me take care of my cock." He grinned as she flushed yet again. "This isn't a postponement, just a brief interval to relocate to somewhere more private." Dipping his head again he gave her a sweet tender kiss. "Go get your stuff and we'll get out of here." He added swatting her across the ass as she headed to grab her clothes.

He watched as she pulled on jeans and a T-shirt over her now dry costume, and slid her feet into a pair of shoes, dragging her fingers through her now dry and curly hair before turning to look at him. Holding out his hand to her, he grasped hers tightly in his when she returned to his side.

"Dean the rest of your clothes." She told him as he pulled her towards the door.

With a growl of frustration Dean let go of her hand and quickly dressed again, his jacket over one arm, before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the Pool room.

"Dean slow down." Helen protested as she struggled to keep up with his longer stride. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to say no to you."

Pausing Dean looked down at her. "Sorry." He apologised. "Don't want to get caught by any of the old biddies."

She smiled up at him as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before leading her more slowly down the corridor and to the stairs. "I'm on the first floor." He told her.

"Second." She replied.

"My room then." He told her with a wicked grin. "I'm not climbing another flight of stairs to have my wicked way with you."

She laughed softly at his remark and hurried up the stairs with him and to the door of his room. Hunting in his pockets he produced the key and let the pair of them into his room, pushing the door closed behind them. Bending to drop a quick kiss on her lips before dropping his jacket, he hurried over to check the connecting door was closed, no way did he want Seth hobbling in and ruining the moment, Dean finally relaxed again, his eyes running over her body again, before crossing back to her and pulling her towards the bed. Sitting down he pulled her between his legs and rested his hands on her hips looking up at her his eyes twinkling, before his sure fingers travelled to the fastenings of her jeans and quickly had them open pushing them down her legs. Helen rested her hand on his shoulder as he pushed them down her legs so that she could step out of them and Dean threw them aside. Then he pulled her down so that she was sitting on his legs straddling them. His mouth found hers in a hungry kiss and he gave a rumbling noise of approval as he felt her fingers on the hem of his top.

Breaking the kiss he allowed her to pull it off and toss it aside before he returned the favour. Standing up with her in his arms, he turned and dropped her on the bed, where she bounced slightly giving a squeak of shock, before watching him strip out of his jeans boots and socks. She was licking her lips at the still noticeable bulge in his boxers, something he could not help noticing.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a taste." He told her sliding a hand into his boxers and stroking his rapidly hardening length.

Helen looked at him wide eyed, her mouth open slightly as she gasped in a breath her cheeks once again stained with a blush. Smirking at her Dean pulled his hand out again and bent to pull her shoes off tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, then to her startled laughter he dived onto the bed gathering her into his arms and kissing her hungrily. When he finally pulled away leaving her light headed and decidedly needy, she was not at all surprised to find her costume down to her waist and Dean at once kissing and fondling her breasts. Running her hands over his head she slid her fingers through his dirty blond curls and lightly scratched his scalp. A rumbling growl of approval came from him, as he grazed the nipple he was currently sucking with his teeth, sending a jolt of fire all the way to her groin.

Pulling away Dean sat up tugging on her costume and with her willing help pulling it off and casting it aside, then wriggling out of his boxers and giving a happy sigh, before grabbing her legs and spreading them wide so that he could kneel between them. The smirk on his, face told Helen what he was going to do, along with the fact he knew damn well he was good at it. Bending down Dean ran his tongue along her slit, as his fingers spread her lips so that he could see his prize.

Helen almost came off the bed as he began to lash her with his tongue, grazing her clit with his teeth, before plunging his tongue into her. Dean." Screamed as she came hot and hard, as he fucked her with his tongue, while his fingers rubbed her clit.

Before she had time to recover, he slid up her body and found her mouth as he pushed into her, seating himself deeply and completely, with a few hard thrusts. Hearing her gasp of surprise, he stilled letting her adjust to him, kissing her gently and stroking her face.

"You okay beautiful, is it okay for me to move, I really want to make love to you right now?" He asked softly.

Her answer was a nod of her head. "I want you too Dean." She whispered to him.

Nodding his own head he pulled out before pushing back in making love to her, pleased to note she wrapped her legs around him, and met him thrust for thrust, till she was mewling at him and begging him not to stop, so that he knew he was hitting her G-spot with every thrust of his hips. He could tell he was pushing her over the edge before her muscles tightened on him, gripping him within her, squeezing him as she screamed out his name.

"That's it baby." He coaxed her. "Come for me Helen, soak me in those sweet juices of yours." He was almost disappointed that she didn't flush this time.

Kissing her tenderly, he rode out her climax before thrusting harder into her quickly feeling his balls tighten. "So close baby, so very close." He whispered sliding his hand between them and stroking her clit. "Come for me again baby." He encouraged and doubled his efforts to get the reaction he wanted.

Helen gasped as another orgasm washed over her, Dean willingly went with her, mingling his fluids with hers as he came deep inside her. With a shudder of pleasure, Dean gave a few more erratic thrusts, before he collapsed on top of Helen his breath coming in gasps.

"Fuck." He murmured into her ear. "That was good, just need to rest a bit before we have another round." His questing hand found a throw that he had cast aside in the night, and somehow he covered both of them with it.

Helen's eyes were already closing as he leaned in for another kiss rolling to the side and gathering her into his arms holding her close to him.

"Just a quick nap." He murmured, and was rewarded by her sleepy nod as he too closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Okay so each of the guys found a very different room and each met a pretty friend; I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed and**_ ** _appreciated_**

 _ **Hope you are all having a good new year.**_


End file.
